Virtual reality head-mounted displays have wide applications in various fields, including engineering design, medical surgery practice, military simulated practice, and video gaming. For example, a user wears a virtual reality head-mounted display integrated with an audio headphone while playing video games so that the user can have an interactive experience in an immersive virtual environment.
However, it may be difficult for a user to properly adjust and comfortably wear the head-mounted display and the integrated audio headphone using the existing virtual reality technology, which may negatively affect the user's experience.